A teacher's easy life!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigos life had never been an easy one. After he had used Mugetsu his life had changed. When he graduated as a teacher and became a strange letter from Hogwarts his life changed even more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ichigos life had never been an easy one. He had seen things that should have never been seen by human eyes. He had done things impossible for human standards and he had fought in a war, greater than any human war would ever be. He had been in other dimensions had seen heaven and hell even thought he was still alive had removed his soul from his body severely times and was still connected to it. Had many souls inside him, which were still parts of him. Had duties that were not meant for any human and living being and had become a captain in soul society even thought his life in the human world had not ended. His body had also changed under the influence of his soul. His body became physical stronger and his senses had become sharper. The most visible change had been that he hadn't aged one bit and still looked like he was seventeen.

Even thought he had a part time job in soul society (heaven) he had still graduated from school and university. He had even been one of the best! He had, to the great surprise of his friend become a teacher. He still needed to choose which school he would like to teach in but that would also be soon decided. He had many requests from school and didn't really have a problem to find one. It was that one day that changed everything.

Ichigo woke up in the morning and did his normal routine. He was about to go out of the house when he saw an owl outside of his window. The first thought that came to his mind when the owl knocked at his window was: "What the hell?" It knocked again and this time Ichigo reacted. He opened the door and let the owl climb onto his arm. He had spotted the letter it was holding in its beak and slowly but carefully took it away from the owl. After he had taken it the owl spread its wings and flew away. Ichigo just stared blankly after it. After having finally come back to reality he looked at the letter and opened it.

Dear Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki,

I am happy to inform you that you were chosen to be the new DADA teacher of Hogwarts. We hope you will consider and accept our offer to teach at Hogwarts. If you decide to accept we hope that you will come to England, London and drive with the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾.

Yours sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts

Ichigo was shocked for the second time. What was DADA and why a school from England would ask for him to teach there. It was all written in English and with very little information. He didn't know what to do. The letter itself looked already suspicious and with so little information it looked even more suspicious. He was thrown out of his thoughts when his working cell phone rang. He looked at it and scowled. A damn meeting again that wouldn't bring them anywhere again. There had been many but he could find a way around them because he was still alive. This time he couldn't and he wanted to ask some of the captains what they thought of this letter. He opened a portal and let his soul butterfly that he got after he became a captain go through it before him. He didn't want to be chased again. When he arrived at the meeting there were already loud controversies going on. It was always about the same matter. If they should let the espadas and/or vasto lords join their ranks. Half was for it and another half against it. It was always the same and Ichigo really didn't want to go in. He sighed a second time and opened the door. They went quiet in under a second and looked at him. He looked at them and then asked what he was called for.

"We are holding a meeting like always and if you have time you are obligated to come" said Yamamoto with an emotional tone. "We have a tie and your decision will decide if they are allowed to enter soul society or not."

I give my voice for them. It will improve our relationship and will help us understand them better. It will also help us with our force. We will probably be able to enter hueco mundo without being attacked by a stronger hollow. I will say that we should risk it. We can't judge them all just by some we know off. That would mean that if one did something wrong, they would have all done something wrong. If we judge them like this we would need to judge ourselves also like this. If we go with such a principle than we would all be traitors because of Aizen."

Everyone just stared at him like they had just seen a miracle. He even heard Kyoraku whisper to Jushiro:

"They managed to make a diplomat out of him in mere years. It was like he read it out of a book!" Jushiro even nodded at that.

Ichigo was annoyed by the reaction. He had thought of that before but they all didn't really notice it or more like tried to. They just saw him as kid after all.

"I wish to have your opinion on something!" Ichigo said suddenly interrupting their thoughts. He wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.

"I have received a letter from a school that wants me to teach there."

"And what is so strange about it? I heard you graduated as one of the best. Of course the schools would send requests to you" said Unohana with her usual smile.

Ichigo smiled back but became serious again. "Yes it is normal but it is a letter that asked me to teach DADA. It has very little information to it and it comes from England."

Now everyone looked shocked at him. Becoming requests was normal but not from other continents if you weren't a genie.

"Can we see it?" asked Byakuya emotional as always. Ichigo had become good friends with Byakuya over the years. He himself couldn't believe it but it was true. After knowing Byakuya for years he had learned to read his emotions through his eyes. He was curious of the letter that was sure.

"Yes of course" Ichigo said and laid the letter before them. It looked normal at first, very short but still a normal request to teach at a school. They also noticed the request to teach DADA and that it was from a school in England. It also had very little information and they also thought of it as suspicious. They looked at Ichigo again.

"That is not all of it…" their stares told him to continue "It was not sent with the mail, it was an olw that brought the letter to me. Today before your call the owl knocked at my window and when I let it in it gave me this letter."

That was the last thing that the captains expected. Even Unohana looked surprised by that.

"I will go to England tomorrow and look what I can find out about this. I will report to you of course old man but I still wanted to hear your opinion like I said."

"It should be interesting. I want you to report to me about everything that happens. If it is dangerous, I want you to come back right away. If that was everything you are dismissed. Kurosaki-san please stay for a few more minutes." The other gave him an asking look but left anyway. Ichigo just shrugged. He didn't know what the old man wanted from him.

"What do you want old man? Is there something you want me to do before I leave?"

"Yes, after I heard what you said I was sure you would be the best for the job. I want you to be a diplomat of some sort. The vasto lords and expada will come to you with requests, troubles and question. Your division will be the one that takes care of the higher hollows and talk to them."

Ichigo had one thought: 'I dug my own grave', but said "All right old man, I will do so, but it will be harder to do so in London."

"I will tell the higher hollows where to find you and that you will hear them out. I will also send you the paperwork. We can't let someone else take care of it while you are away."

Ichigo scowled at that but nodded anyway. It was almost impossible to disobey the old man with little things like that. Ichigo, as a war hero had accomplished that the Central 46 was disbanded, but little things that wouldn't kill or hurt anyone expect for himself he couldn't say no to Yamamoto. He had an authority to him that Ichigo sometimes just couldn't overcome.

_**INFORMATION:**_

Ichigo was the most liked captain. He had improved the lives for the souls. He had let his division help and improve the lives of the souls outside of Seireitei and had visited most of Rukongai by now to overlook the work that he himself had ordered. The worst parts were the ones that he worked on the most. Through his power output he could even enlarge the barrier to the further parts of Rukongai and through that the hollow attacks had lessened. Ichigos power had still risen even after he had used Mugetsu and he hadn't lost his powers at all. He had to much power and so only half of it was completely used. He recovered it later on and soon he had become even more powerful than before the Mugetsu. He had connected himself to the barrier and so the barrier was sucking on his energy. It became bigger by day because the power output from Ichigo was getting stronger. He even needed to seal most of it, because he would crush his friends and family by only standing next to them. He had learned how to control it but it was still to much power for his ever changing human body to handle. Even his soul had problems with it.

_**Back to the STORY: **_

Ichgio had packed everything and had readied for his departure. He would make a Senkaimon directly before the headmaster's office when it functioned. He opened it and went through with his bag slung over his shoulder.

_**Dumbledores POV:**_

Dumbledore was more than just surprised when he suddenly saw a door appear right before his door office. He had opened them to let the wind go through them and suddenly there stood a door. He looked closer at it and it was magically that for sure. The door opened and a boy around seventeen came through it. He looked at Dumbledore and seemed to curse than he moved toward him.

_**Ichigos POV:**_

Ichigo cursed and walked to Dumbledore. He hadn't expected that the office doors where open. Most of the times the doors were closed, but he couldn't change it anymore.

"Are you…" Ichigo looked at the letter "…Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-san?"

Ichigo spoke in perfect English. He had wanted to understand the souls when they were foreigner and so he had learned many different languages. It had been surprising for the others how easy Ichigo seemed to learn them but Ichigo himself knew that he was good at copying. He had listened to foreigners and CDs and later on learned the meaning. It wasn't so hard in his opinion.

"Yes I am, but may I ask of you who you are?"

"Yes I am Ichigo Kurosaki. You have asked me to teach here, but have given me very little information. I do not know what DADA is and I also find it quite strange that an English school would ask of me to teach here."

"Yes we search for a new teacher in DADA. The other teachers didn't hold out long and so we started to search for other teachers outside too. When we found you it was questionable if it would really function but when we read with what ease you learned and that you have a special gift we thought you would be able to do it."

"What do you mean by special gift?"

"This is a school for wizards and witches and we teach magic. We have heard rumors that you have a special gift and have tested it to. It was shown positive that you are a wizard and since you have graduated as a teacher we have come to ask you. Let me ask you something thought. How old are you, it is not easy to tell what age you have with your looks."

Ichigo didn't take it bad. He himself sometimes wondered if he was really his age. He was still curious thought. A school for wizards and witches wasn't what he had expected but what had he ever expected in his life.

"I am twenty-three years old, but tell me now what DADA is?"

"It is Defence Against the Dark Arts, but the students just call it DADA."

Ichigo thought about it for a few minutes. Dumbledore didn't seem to be lying and he had that look in his eyes. It would be something else, that for sure. He also wouldn't have to go to the most meetings. He was far away and could finally have some quiet form his friends and father. He would see how wizards and witches do magic, he didn't believe in most of the legends and he would learn a bit himself.

"Dumbledore-san I will accept. Please give me the list of what I need and how I will get it. Also write down every detail this time and please sent me books or give them to me now to learn how to teach the class. I also need to know when the semester starts and the normal information.

Dumbledore smiled at that and nodded. It would be an interesting year.

It was an idea that I had, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Shadowlighting!**

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned. He had read almost every book Dumbledore had given him. They were mostly about his subject but a few were about the others. His subject was interesting but it was a bit disturbing. The most monsters that were written down in a book were unknown. He went into Soul Society's library to search for more information. He had never really known that there existed so many books there. He had been given special access and had found a hidden library under the real one. There had also been books about magic and other things. Ichigo was surprised to find the whole history about the wizards in a few books. Ichigo had understood that wizards were people that had been born with special abilities. It was reiatsu, but they called it magic! Ichigo needed to laugh at that. He found it funny to call it that. It felt almost like he was a magician. In two days he had read through all material that he needed.

Ichigo had gone to Mayuri for a special space he could be able to create himself were the time flowed slower for the outside. Mayuri had told him how to do it with all the technical stuff and Ichigo had just nodded at the explanation. Mayuri thought that Ichigo hadn't understand it at all but he suddenly found himself a day later before a closed space where Ichigo sat in. Mayuri made a mental note that Ichigo wasn't as dumb as he thought him to be.

The most books were stupid in Ichigos opinion. Why was it needed for wizards to learn how to change things into others? He also didn't like how they called human muggles as if they were a lower species and they weren't related to them at all. They were humans too damn it. He came out of his space and moved into the direction of the meeting room. He had told the old man that he would report after he had read every book and now he needed to do so. Ichigo really didn't want to but he needed to do so. It wasn't like he had a choice in this matter. He really cursed his life. He wasn't even a human anymore in his opinion and now even the little human life he had was messed up with something unnatural. He sighed (he always did so before open the door of the meeting room) and went in. Every captain was present. He had told them that he was ready and look at him expectant.

"Kurosaki taicho, what can you report?" Yamamoto asked with his neutral but demanding tone.

"I have found out that the DADA lesson is a shortcut for 'Defence against dark Arts'. The students go there to study 'magic' and they call themselves wizards and witches. There are many creatures that are only known by them and the muggles, who the wizards call the non magic people" the noticed Ichigos voice was becoming a bit sharper "in their legends and folklore, like werewolves and dragons. They use wands to channel their reiatsu, what the call magic, to be able to control and use it. I find those magic wands very interesting to be real. It is said that the wands chose his wielder, so it might be a bit like a zanpakuto." They all looked at him with curious and somehow baffled eyes. "They have many spells but some of them are moronic in my opinion. Who needs to be able to change a teapot into a frog?" Now Byakuyas eyes hardened. Who would waste a good teapot, only to change it into an unusual frog? Ichigo noticed the look and smiled a bit. He had hit a weak spot there. "They also have good spells in their defense. One would be very useful here. It can repair anything that was destroyed. Think about the bills that would go down with that." Yamamoto looked somehow hopeful while the rest all started to shatter among themselves. It would really be useful. Think about all the destroyed houses and other things that happened because of mostly Kenpachi and Yachiru. Byakuya thought about all his destroyed flowers and the tea sets that the duo had destroyed so far.

"Kurosaki-san, if you go there anyway, then learn that spell. It is the only useful spell so far. Is there anything else interesting and important that we should know about?" asked Yamamoto with his normal facial expression again. Ichigo wondered if the old man could even see something with his closed eyes or maybe he was just blind.

"There is something that caught my interest in these reports. There exist creatures that are called dementors there and it says that those creatures suck out the soul of a person with a kiss. I thought of caught hollows before but I saw a picture of one and they don't look like hollows at all. They look more like the pictures of grim reapers that the humans created."

Yamamoto nodded and said: "Ichigo, I want you to learn that one spell (that would be really the most important Yamamoto thought, the bills that he needed to pay because of his subordinates were immense) and about those creatures that you mentioned."

Ichigo nodded and went out of the room. He was really quick to but it wasn't only because he wanted to leave soon (that too) but because the semester of the new year of Hogwarts would begin soon and he needed to buy everything he needed.

Ichigo had opened a Senkaimon next to the pub. He could have shunpoed there but that would have taken too long. Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon and stood before a door that led inside the pub. He people around him hadn't noticed that he had come out of nothing because they couldn't see the Senkaimon and thought that he was always there. He opened the door and went inside. Everything, that had been loud and moving stopped and looked at him. He ignored them and went toward the bartender.

"Can you open the back door for me please?" Ichigo said shortly.

The bartender nodded and said: "Sure, haven't seen you around these parts before. Who are you?"

"I am from Japan and a new teacher at Hogwarts." Ichigo hated it when other questioned him but the man didn't seem to have bad intention so he answered (as short as possible). The bartender seemed to be surprised at first but then nodded and led Ichigo to an empty room. He touched a few of the bricks in the wall, that surely glowed, and the stone wall moved away to open to a street full of people with weird looking robes. Ichigo almost laughed at them for how stupid they looked. He would never wear something like that.

He thanked the bartender and left. His first stop was the book store. He went into it and looked over the books. Some of them he already had and some were uninteresting, but he wound one interesting book. The title said: "Life and death of wizards!" He found other interesting books, that weren't all just informative books and bought many books. When he went to the cash point and the employee looked at him with wide eyes. He still checked all the books and told Ichigo how much it would be. Ichigo paid and the employee asked:

"Do you n-need any bags for t-transportation?" Ichigo smiled at him when he said that. He was probably nervous and Ichigo saved him from embarrassing himself.

"No, I have my own method to transport my things. Ichigo snipped his fingers and a black box appeared in the air. He had learned how he could use the space that he had learned to use from Mayuri to use it for different uses. He could use it as a help for transportation and could open it anywhere. The employee watched with wide eyes how Ichigo seemed to put every single book into a small box. When the last book had disappeared inside the box, it faded away. Ichigo waved as a goodbye and left. Now he needed to go to the wand store. He went in and located the owner with the first try. Since his reiatsu had been sealed away, he had noticed that he could sense other people much easier. It was like his reiatsu had stopped him from sensing anything, like it had done with Rukia when they first met. The owner appeared before him suddenly but Ichigo wasn't shocked at all. He had known before that he would come out of that direction.

"You came to pursue a wand didn't you?" The owner Mr. Ollivander said.

"I don't think that I could buy something else here." Ichigo said a bit sarcastically.

Ollivanders smiled and said: "It is a bit unfamiliar to have costumers over the age of twelve. I was just surprised that's all. Please stretch out your wand hand." Ichigo thought about the hand he used Zangetsu with and stretched it out.

A flying tape came out of nowhere and measured his hand. Ollivanders looked at the measurement. He went away to come seconds later with a box back. He took a wand out of it and said: "15 inches Dragon string, try it!" Ichigo took it into his hand and looked at it. He didn't like it and the wand also seemed to give of a special aura of disapproval. Without even swinging it he said:

"Mr. Ollivander-san, I do not think that this one is the right one for me!" Ollivanders looked surprised but nodded. He took the wand away and tried it with the next. It went on like this for almost an hour. Ichigo wondered if he hadn't already gone through every one that possible existed in this shop when Ollivanders came back with a black box. It seemed to have been sealed and looked very important. He slowly opened it and inside was a pure black wand. He didn't notice it himself but his eyes started to flash a gold color. Ollivanders was surprised and slowly gave Ichigo the wand. It was a very old wand that they hadn't sold till now because it was very powerful and was very hard to handle. There had been a few costumers that had been compatible with this wand, but the wand hadn't accepted them. It was almost like it had waited for someone. Ichigo looked at it closely. There was something to it that made him unable to look away from it. It was a very beautiful one with a few silver lines and the handle. Ichigo slowly took it and he was overcome by a feeling of approval. Ollivanders really hoped that the wand would response. It had been in his family's possession for almost three hundred years and it would make him proud to be able to say, that he had been able to sell it. Ichigo waved the wand and a golden, silver light appeared. A beautiful black panther appeared before them. It had red eyes and a beautiful black fur with silver and golden lines. It had a long tail and the most things that caught their attention were the pure black wings that it had.

"I have waited very long for you master! You took your time!" The panther said.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ichigo asked without being surprised. His voice had been quiet but strong and the panther almost seemed to smile.

"My name is Shadowlighting or in your language Shadouboruto!" with that said the panther disappeared. Ichigo smiled at the wand and said: "How much will the wand cost?" Ichigo asked Ollivanders.

"I will give you the wand for free. Not only did you let me feel proud to have managed to sell this wand, you have also let me seen something that I have wished to see my whole life. We English wizards have never archived to be able to see our wand spirits and I really am happy to have finally seen one and such a beautiful at that." Ichigo nodded and thanked Ollivanders.

Next stop the bank. He needed more money for the rest of his shopping. Dumbledore had provided him with a bank account after he had said yes. He went toward the bank and went into it. The little creatures that took care of the bank looked at him suspicious but said nothing.

"I want to have a bit of my money?" Ichigo said while looking up to the little guy in front of him.

"Key and vault number!" Ichigo nodded and said the number while giving the creature the key. The goblin, Ichigo had seen a description of one in one of his books led him into a basement that looked like a never ending stone passageways.

"What are you doing here?" asked the goblin suddenly.

"I am here to get a bit of my money said Ichigo a bit confused."

"I know what you are. I do not know why you have come here in your fake human skin, but I will not tolerate you causing trouble here."

"I can reassure you that I have no evil intention. I will start to teach as DADA teacher for this year in Hogwarts. I also do not wear fake human skin; it is my actual body, since I am still alive."

The goblin seemed to look surprised for a minute but quickly looked suspicious. He didn't say anything thought and led Ichigo to his vault. Ichigo took money out and was brought back to the main hall. He thanked the goblin and left. Now the only thing he needed were the robes but he really didn't want to wear those. Maybe he could find something different.

Ichigo went into a clothes shop named: "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". He looked around and soon found something that looked half acceptable. It looked a bit like the top of his bankai clothes and was black with silver treats. He took black boots and no had. He would never ever wear something like that over a minute. He also brought a few white or red sleeveless t-shirts and a few dark grey or black paints. He was ok with the clothes and went outside after paying. He could buy a animal of his liking if he wanted to, but right when he thought about it a black cat appeared on his shoulder and meowed. Ichigo recognized the cat immediately as his wands spirit and started to pet it. Shadowlighting started to purr and Ichigo smiled. He didn't need a pet after all. He went back to the pub and spent there the night. He didn't want to go back for one night. Tomorrow he needed to go to Hogwarts anyway. Ichigo paid for the room and went to bed. It would be an interesting and stressful year.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

It will start in the second year of school and I will probably not go after the film. It will be different than the normal story of harry Potter but I still hope you will like it. (A few details I will still use!)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the knock on his door. He didn't know who it was and stood up. He put on a few clothes and opened the door. Outside stood a witch (?) that had ruffled hair and a very unhappy look.

"Cleaning service, may I enter?" She said seeming to expect that he shouted at her. Ichigos expression and scowl didn't help at all.

"Of course you can enter. I needed to stand up now anyway. Thanks for waking me up!" She looked really surprised and entered the room. She started her job right away, but with a happier look on her face and Ichigo moved his things away so she could better finish her job. He took his things and packed after she had left. When he went down he noticed that everyone was looking at him again. Was it that rare to see a man with orange hair or was it just how he looked. He had put on the clothes that he had bought and they fit him alright. He really didn't know why the weird looks.

The person around him thought another way. Most of them didn't care about the orange hair but about how he looked. He looked stunning in these new clothes. It had been surprising how different he looked in these clothes and in the clothes of the muggles he had worn before.

Ichigo was blissful unaware of the thoughts and went to the train station. He was already late and he still needed to find the platform nine ¾. He knew from the first time he heard the number that he wouldn't find it with just asking. There wasn't a platform number like that. He had woken up late and the woman that had waked him up had saved him from being totally late. He looked around and spotted a family, also with mostly orange hair, going through a wall. That was probably the place he needed to go through so that he arrived at the platform nine ¾. He saw how the last two wanted to run through when they somehow didn't get through and ran against the wall instead. He knew that something was wrong and so he investigated it.

He went to the wall and held out a hand. The two boys looked at him in wonder but didn't say anything. He could break the blockade that hindered them from entering but that would also break the blockade that hindered the humans from entering.

"Boys you are students at Hogwarts aren't you?" Ichigo asked them with his usually scowl on his face. They both nodded and Ichigo sighed.

"I could break the blockade that hinders us from entering but I would also break the one that hinders human or muggles like you call them from entering. I will use another way to go to Hogwarts. If you want you can follow!" Ichigo said with a neutral tone.

They nodded and Ichigo went outside of the platform and to a darker street. He looked around one time to see if anyone was near and when he was sure that no one was watching he opened a Senkaimon leading them directly before Hogwarts gates. Ichigo stepped through and the boys followed. He had made a spiritual path big enough for them to step on and after about five minutes they were outside again. They stood before the gates of Hogwarts and Ichigo looked up. From the outside it looked more like a castle than anything else.

"Who are you mister?" asked the boys standing next to him in totally surprise.

"Is it not manner to introduce oneself before asking a name?" Ichigo said a bit playfully but not threatening. The boys looked at each other and the black haired one said:

"This" he pointed at the red haired boy "is Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Potter!" Ichigo nodded at them and said:

"I am" he paused for a bit to think which way he needed to say it "Ichigo Kurosaki!" Harry seemed to be relieved and shocked that Ichigo hadn't recognized him by his name. He was very known after all. Ron didn't seem to notice but started to ask questions anyway.

"What you did just now was totally wicked! How did you do that?" Ron said and Harry swore he saw stars in Ron's eyes.

"I have my ways. In Japan the magic is different compared to England." Ichigo said while they entered the school building (castle in Ichigo's opinion). They were still early and Harry and Ron had offered to show Ichigo the school grounds.

"Why have you come here?" asked Ron suddenly. Harry had wondered too. Ichigo looked young enough to be a student but somehow he just didn't seem like the students typ. He acted different.

"I am going to teach DADA at this school. Dumbledore-san asked me and I accepted!"

"What" screamed Ron, "How old are you anyway, that you can teach?" He looked totally shocked.

"I am twenty-three and I know, I don't look my age." Ichigo said before they could say it. He knew they would have said something like if he had let them.

"You will teach DADA at Hogwarts! Will you teach us the thing that you just did?"

"I probably won't" Ichigo answered truthfully "You would need to be able to use magic without a wand to do so!" When he had finished they looked at him with shock and surprise.

Harry asked with almost lightning speed:"You can do magic without a wand?" Ichigo nodded and they looked in awe at him.

Ichigo didn't say anything anymore and the guided him around the last part of the school. They told him about the events that had happened the last semester. Ichigo listened interested. It looked like their adventure was not a normal one and pretty dangerous. He heard many times how Ron and Harry said something about Voldemort. He would ask about that later. Ichigo stopped their story when he noticed that they needed to soon gather. Harry and Ron led him to the eating and gathering hall. They went in while he was stopped from entering by an older looking witch.

"Are you Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded and she said: "You need to wait here with the first years. I have heard that you still haven't been sorted yet and we will do it now." Ichigo nodded and waited to be called. The first years looked up to him with an expression he couldn't understand.

It didn't take long till he was called and went in.

He was short introduced by the older witch and sat down on the stool in front of him. A hat, that Ichigo had heard singing before he was called, was put down onto his head and seconds later a scream was heard from the said hat and it stopped moving. Everyone stared at the head but it still didn't move. Ichigo took it of his head and looked at the old witch.

"Is he dead?" She stared at him wide eyed and then took the head. She looked at it and then gave it to Dumbledore who quietly said something with his wand in his hand and the hat started to move and speak again.

"I almost died!" said the hat with a shivering tone. Everyone focused on him and Dumbledore asked: "What do you mean with that?"

"I mean that I almost died before I could even enter his mind to see his memories. It was more dangerous than entering the mind of a werewolf." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly but became normal a second later.

"Mr. Kurosaki, could you take your protection of your mind down a bit for him to enter?" Ichigo thought about it. He would let something else into his mind that. He didn't believe that it would be good but nodded. He would still be careful. Ichigo took the guard around his mind a bit down before the hat was sat on his head. Then he left Zangetsu to take care of his body and went into his inner mind.

"_**King, what do you plan on doing? Do you want to gather people for a party in here or what? First comes the cat, and now that, whatever it is!"**_ His hollow asked with a dark tone in his voice. It seemed like he wasn't happy with so many people around.

"Stop crying Shiro, the cat is Shadowlightning and is something like Zangetsu just in another form. She will stay, the other thing you mentioned, will not." Ichigo said with a scowl. When it came to whine about something he didn't like, his hollow was the best in it. Shiro huffed but let it be.

"_**I don't trust them king, if they do anything I will attack. This is not only your body!" **_Shiro said with a suspicious look toward the hat.

"I know Shiro, I also will be careful but the hat needs to sort me and till then he needs to be here!" Shiro huffed again but let the theme drop.

Ichigo now went toward the hat that was still shivering like crazy and said: "The sooner we can get this over with the sooner you will be able to leave. What do you need to do?" The hat stopped shivering almost immediately and looked up to Ichigo.

"I need to look at your memories so that I can decide which house you will be sorted in!" Ichigo nodded but asked: "You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone what you have seen and heard in here!" The hat nodded and suddenly started to glow. He changed into something that looked fairly human. He had long brown hair and his eyes were also brown.

"Why did you change?" asked Ichigo curious and somehow surprised.

"To be real, I don't know. I have tried many times to look more human but I have never accomplished it till now! I have stopped trying but suddenly when I entered your mind I felt power go through me and suddenly without me even trying I changed. You have an enormously power if it changed me just because I wished to change." Ichigo nodded but didn't say anything about it. Why did his power respond to a wish from something that wasn't from his mind? He wouldn't know and so would let it be for now. He would ask Zangetsu or Shadowlightning later.

"Come on, I will lead you to the center of my memories." The hat nodded and followed Ichigo.

"You have a very weird looking mind!" The hat suddenly said. Ichigo muttered something incomprehensible but didn't say anything out loud to the hats statement.

They soon arrived at a small house considering all the sky scrapers near it. It looked like a normal house and Ichigo opened the door for the hat to enter. Ichigo stayed outside and whispered: "It would be too painful for me right now to watch. Please be careful, not all memories are good!"

The hat didn't understand the words fully till he had entered the house and was looking over Ichigos memories. The start, his childhood was good but what followed horrified him and tears flowed down his face. The dead of his mother, the incident with the shinigami and what followed after that. At the end the hat was surprised that the boy hadn't broken down already and that he was still alive. So much power for a young boy that only wished for a normal life and the person around him didn't even notice how much burden he had on his shoulders. The hat stepped down and looked at Ichigo. He sat on the floor with his eyes closed.

"They weren't the happy ones that you expected, where they?" Ichigo asked in a quiet and a bit sad voice. "Did you at least find you answer?" The hat nodded and left Ichigos mind with him following soon after.

Ichigo opened his eyes a second before the hat screamed with an almost strained voice: "Gryffindor!"

Ichigo nodded and sat the hat down. He went to Dumbledore shock his hand and sat down on the teachers table on the vacant chair. Dumbledore introduced him a second time and then the first years where sorted. After the meeting, it hadn't even been a few hours; Ichigo had become the center of every gossip. It wasn't surprising really when something like that with the hat happened.

Ichigo himself just ignored it left the rumor be rumor. Some said he was a dragon in human skin and some other rumors said that he was an alien. He was on his way to his room when he noticed that Harry and Ron where coming toward him with a girl next to them. He had just arrived at his room and left the door open for them to enter if they wanted to. They arrived at the door when Ichigo had opened the space and was pulling out his things to unpack them and put them into the right place.

"What is that?" asked the girl curious.

"This is a space that I created for personal use. No one can open it expect me and it can take anything into it. It is really useful for transportation."

She seemed to want to ask more but was interrupted by Harry who asked: "Can you teach me?" Ichigo looked at him surprised and said: "I will teach you, I am your DADA teacher after all!" They all became beat red and looked away in embarrassment. They had totally forgotten that he was a teacher and had more like thought of him as a student. Ichigo suddenly looked up and from his things and said:

"You need to go know. I need to talk to someone!" They were showed out before they could even protest and the door was closed behind them. Ron's first reaction was to move his ear next to the door and his friends did the same.

"Are you K…Ich…", It was somehow like there was a bad connection and they only heard part of it.

"Ye…I am!" Ichigo replied. Then he noticed that the trio was still standing before the door and made a barrier with one kido spell that wouldn't let sound through. The trio couldn't here anymore.

"Sorry for the wait. Yes, I am Kurosaki Ichigo. What do you wish to speak with me about?" Ichigo asked the Arrancar.

"I was told that you are the person that we can talk to and have decided to seek you out." Ichigo nodded in accomplishment. "Sit down and tell me what you wish to talk about!" The arrancar nodded and sat down making himself comfortable and started to talk about his problems.

"We have started to cooperate with you shinigamis, but I want to know why we need to be under constant watch. We are not allowed to move around without being in the company of a shinigami. I wish to know why!"

"I will tell you the truth. Many people still do not trust you and would feel uncomfortable if they saw one of your kinds running around alone. They still need a reassurance that you can't attack them also I believe that you never would, but I also don't believe that every hollow that goes to soul society has good intention therefore I have decided to let a guard, that will be able to stop him or her if anything happens, company you around soul society. There is also a second reason. You are not well liked by many souls and shinigamis. I let my most trusted friends and division members guard you, so that you won't be attacked. If no shinigami without hatred toward your kind was there then many souls would attack you to take vengeance for a dead family member. When the souls slowly accept you and don't worry about you anymore then the guards will stop moving around with you. There are for protection of both sites. I hope you can cope with that till the souls and shinigamis accept you."

The arrancar was shocked and looking with wide eyes at Ichigo when he had finished. The monst shinigamis that he had asked about this matter had tried to avoid it or had lied. Their adviser had said truthfully why they were with shinigami all the time. It had been a good feeling to know that not all shinigamis where having trouble to be around them. He nodded and left. After what their adviser and caretaker had said (I don't know what to call Ichigo in the relationship toward them!) he could wait till they were finally trusted. He would tell the others.

Ichigo sighed and let the sound barrier down. He opened his door and three kids stumbled into his room. They had stayed here and had tried to listen even after they couldn't hear a thing? Ichigo smiled at them and let them stand up. They looked at him with questionable looks and Ichigo decided to say:

"I have a part-time job where I talk to troubled people. They can do something like you have seen from me earlier and come to me to talk."

"But why did you make it so that we couldn't listen?" asked the girl suspicious.

"First, what's your name and second: Would you like to have others listen when you talk about your troubles? Would you trust someone with your troubles if he let others listen? I don't think so!"

"My name is Hermionie Granger and sorry for being suspicious!" Ichigo looked at her and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. You can ask me tomorrow in our class about everything you want to know." They nodded and left. Ichigo laid down and noticed something black jumping up his bed and curling on his chest. He knew who it was and started to doze off through the quiet purring that was somehow comforting and calming.

* * *

><p>He awoke through a bell the next day. He made himself ready to go to the gathering hall for dinner. When he arrived at the hall everything became quiet and the all started to stare at him again. How often was it now that the people around him did that? He didn't count anymore and just went to his seat. When the food started to appear he was a bit surprised but took the food thankfully and noticed that it was just like that he had become every morning from Yuzu. It was Japanese food and Ichigo decided to thank whoever did this food later.<p>

He was about half finished when he suddenly heard a meow and looked up. At the door was Shadowlightning who came running toward him and with a grace that even the most cats didn't have he jumped up and onto Ichigos shoulder. There he curled together and closed his eyes. Hagrid had notice the cat right away and had started to ask question about it.

"Since when do you have the cat? Where did you buy it? Does it have a name? Are those silver lines natural?" Ichigo smiled a bit at the enthusiast of Hagrid. He had already become friends with him and in Ichigos opinion being in Hagrids Company was quiet enjoyable. He would have never answered someone he didn't like and would have just ignored them but Hagrid had already become his friend and so he answered:

"This is Shadowlightning or Shadouboruto in my language. He is the spirit of my wand and thus does look unique. Those silver lines are real by the way!"

The students that had tried to listen to the conservation didn't understand but it seemed to have a huge impact on the teachers around him.

"That can't be possible! No one has ever archived to summon the spirit of his or her wand." McGonagall said with an almost shrieking voice. Many others of the teachers said the same or just nodded their heads.

"I do not lie. This is my wand spirit. Shadowlighning, show them!" The cat opened his eyes and nodded, and then it disappeared and formed smoke. The smoke gathered on the table again and formed itself into a wand. They all stared at it and many of the student held there wand up wondering if they had a wand spirit too.

"You can change back if you want to" Ichigo said quietly and the wand changed back into a cat. It was bigger, much bigger but then shrunk and became small again. It hopped onto his shoulder and curled together again!

"Dumbledore-san, I wanted to ask you anyway. Can I make a class in the afternoon, where I teach them to call out their wands? I want to make it into voluntarily so that everyone can decide by themselves if they want to learn it or not!" Dumbledore nodded in approval and Ichigo thanked him. "If you want, he looked toward the teachers, I can teach you too! It will be near the forest and Hagrids house. That will help you concentrate. It will be around six o'clock."

Ichigo was pretty sure that many people would come to that lesson. Now he just needed to make his DADA class interesting!

* * *

><p>I really wanted to sort Ichigo. I was told that teachers aren't sorted but please bear with me this one time. Let's just say that Ichigo wasn't sorted before because he never had been in Hogwarts so he is sorted now so they somehow know how his charakter is! Thanks for your understanding!<p>

Any ideas how the some wand spirits should look? Please tell me your ideas!

Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo wanted to hit his head against something hard. It had been two weeks since he had suggested forming a class to help the students to learn their wands magic and nothing had happened since then. His patience was running thin and the student mostly liked his lesson, but still got on his nerve. He wanted to throw some people out of his class just because he didn't like their attitude toward the others but he wasn't allowed to do that. So he took of points. He had learned a lot about the school so far and he already found it childish of the students acted to one other. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office to discuss it with him when he run into the back haired boy Harry and his two friends that he had met the first day.

"Professor Kurosaki!" They almost yelled at the same time.

"You don't need to shout. My hearing is just fine." He said calmly looking at them. He noticed the hint of worry in their faces and knew that something was up.

"What is it?" They looked shocked at him and seem to try to avoid the theme when Hermionie took a deep breath and said: "We had a bad feeling since a while ago and Harry had heard a voice suddenly whispering something." The all thought that Ichigo would think of them as insane now but he seemed smiled at them and said:

"Don't worry, I don't think that you are insane, but this is problematic. I have felt a dark presence myself but have tried to ignore it. It got stronger over the time but I thought I was just imaging things. Harry, do you remember what the voice sounded like?" Harry told him about his experience and what the voice was like. Ichigo wondered why the voice seemed to have sounded like a snake but left it be. He tried to reassure the trio what miserable failed and left after a long discussion with Hermionie.

When he arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office he didn't knock and just entered. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thoughts and twitched a bit when Ichigo's voice was heard.

"Dumbledore-san, I wish to know when I will finally get the allowance to create a class to teach the students how to summon their wand's spirits?" Ichigo said annoyed. The students and a few of the teachers had been bugging him since a while ago and he really didn't want to be asked again.

"I am really sorry that it is taking so long but I had so much to do in the last two weeks that I just couldn't read your description. I will have them read in about two days. Please wait till then." Ichigo nodded and went out of the room. Ichigo had seen what piles of papers had stood on Dumbledore's desk. He really seemed to have been in stress lately.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore held his word. Two days later Ichigo was allowed to teach the students how to summon their wand's spirit. It was after school that the room was overflowed with students and a few teachers that wanted to learn. Ichigo told them the basics of it but no one expect for a few teachers seemed to success.<p>

"You need to find your wands powers and literally pull them out of you." Ichigo said for about the hundreds time. Why was it so hard to do? It was the first success from a teacher that made him hope the others were able to do it also.

It had been McGonagall that had summoned her spirit. It was a beautiful white cat with enormous size for a normal house cat. McGonagall had a smug smile on her lips after that for a few days. The next day Snape also succeeded and summoned his wand spirit. To the surprise of many, his was a black unicorn with a golden horn. Ichigo knew that they all couldn't believe that Snake's wand spirit was so beautiful.

* * *

><p>Nothing happened in the next following days. Ichigo tried to find the voice that Harry had talken about without success. He found something different thought. With his distinct senses he had heard the sounds that snakes always produce. It seemed to be a very big one that seemed to be able to move under the floors. He was just moving around with Harry, Hermionie and Ron when they suddenly stopped in their tracks because of Harry. Harry started to concentrate on something and Ichigo heard the sounds of the snake again when Harry started to run. Ichigo run after him and stopped when Harry had stopped to stare at the wall. There on the wall was a message written with red color. Ichigo knew from the smell that it wasn't blood and it was seconds later that a few teachers and a huge crowd of students appeared around them.<p>

They all started at the message in disbelieve and then at Harry. Snape was about to say something when Ichigo said:

"He didn't do it. I was with him when we arrived here. The paint is still fresh so he couldn't have done it before meeting me. If you still think that it is him than I would also be his assistant." NO one said a word. They all couldn't believe that Ichigo would do something like that and it seemed that Harry hadn't done it ether. Harry was in a bit of shock. They had all thought that he had been the one that did this? He had seen their stares in his direction and tensed and would have screamed if it hadn't been for Ichigo who protected him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the next few incidents happened and Ichigo wondered if it had anything to do with the sounds coming from snake that moved through the castle. It wasn't before long that Ichigo talked with Dumbledore about it.<p>

"Dumbledore-san, I believe that these incidents have something to do with the animal that moves through the school." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gave a questionable look, but before he could even asked Ichigo started to talk again.

"Harry has heard a voice since a few days ago and has told me. I have searched for the cause of the voice but there was nothing there expect that I often heard the sounds of a snake. When he heard the voice the again I was with him that time and I didn't hear a voice but the snake again. I believe that Harry is able to understand snakes and with that he would of course hear something that other didn't. I have heard the story of Hermionie and Ron when Harry first heard the voice and they couldn't hear anything at all." Ichigo said with a confident voice. Even thought he didn't know if wizards were supposed to understand snakes he was certain that it was the case here. There wasn't any other answer to this mystery. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thoughts for a moment before he nodded.

"I want to ask about the chamber of secrets. Does there exist a room or a canalization under the school that would allow the snake to move under the schools ground?" Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit before he nodded.

"There exist such a room but we do not know where the entrance to it is. It has been hidden and we do not know where. The castle has many secrets and is very old. I do not know them all." Ichigo nodded in understanding. He decided to not bother Dumbledore any further and left.

He was deep in thoughts so he didn't notice someone running around the corner of one corridor. He only noticed it when the person slammed into him. Ichigo held his balance and wasn't really hurt by it but the person, now lying on the floor, didn't seem to have such luck.

"Why is there a brick wall right in the way?" The person asked and looked up only to see a person instead of a wall.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, but you should be careful next time you run around a corner." Ichigo said holding out a hand to help the girl up.

"Why are you in such a hurry? There isn't any class anymore or am I wrong?" She shook her head and took the hand thankfully. Ichigo helped her up and after having dusted of herself she said: "I am sorry for running into you. I was in such a hurry because I found something in the girls' toilets. We normally don't go in there but I really needed to go and then I suddenly found this book." She showed it to him.

"Can I have it?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. Only now did she notice that he was a teacher and nodded. She gave him the book and run away. Ichigo took the book and went to his room. There was something about the book that was off. It radiated a bad aura that made him fell a bit sick. The book was empty and so he wrote something in. The ink disappeared seconds later leaving nothing behind that could have identified that he had written something. It was then that he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and looked down at the girl before him. She had red hair like Ron's and Ichigo was sure that this was the little sister.

"I am Ginny Weasley and I heard that you have my book. I had lost it but thought that I only placed it somewhere else." Ichigo nodded but knew something was definitively wrong. The girl was controlled by something or someone and it seemed that it wanted its book back.

"Ginny, why don't you step inside and I will get the book?" The controlled Ginny nodded and came in. Ichigo acted as if he went away to get the book and went into the next room. He watched what the controlled Ginny would do and soon after he had went away she started to search for the book herself. She didn't notice how Ichigo slowly moved toward her and held out his wand. He whispered the words of a spell and she broke down seemingly unconscious. He placed her on his bed and waited for her to wake up. It was a few minutes later when she did so. She looked around till she spotted him and asked:

"Where am I?" She seemed to be confused.

"You are in my room Miss Ginny Weasley. Do you remember anything that you have done so far till now?" Ichigo asked looking straight into her eyes. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head and said:

"I don't remember anything expect for finding this book. I had a sudden feeling about being controlled and tried to get rid of it in the girls' toilet but a few hours later I blacked out again and can't remember anything after that. Then I wake up here without a clue why." Ichigo nodded and tried to calm the girl down a bit.

He went into his own kitchen to bring her a drink. He filled the cup with a bit of orange juice and then cut his finger and let a bit of his blood drop into it. After the winter war he had found out that his blood helped people recover because of the power that flowed through it and that it would also hinder anyone from taking control over him. It had found out through a experiment that Urahara had tried to do with him. He still hadn't forgiven Urahara for that but the information had been quite interesting.

He brought her the cup and she began to drink. It was seconds later that her skin color seemed to return and she calmed down. Ichigo was sure that the book wouldn't be able to control her anymore with just a bit of his blood in her.

"Are you feeling better now?" She nodded and wanted to ask him a question but Ichigo was quicker with answering the unspoken question.

"You seemed under the control of the book when you suddenly knocked on my door and asked me if I had your missing book that you seemed to have lost. I knew something was up but told you to enter and left under the cover to get your book. It was seconds later that you started to search for it yourself. I creeped up behind you and used a spell that would free you from the control. You broke down unconscious and woke up a few minutes later. I have done something that will probably help you to resist the control. You should get some rest now. I will take care of this problem." She nodded reassured and laid down closing her eyes and falling into a blissful sleep. Ichigo looked surprised at her. He meant that she should go to sleep in her own room but decided against waking her up and let her sleep. She needed to rest now.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Sorry it took me so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It had been about two hours after Ginny had fallen asleep that someone knocked on the door. Ichigo had sat down on a chair in his room since then and had started to read a book about spells that could among other things control people. When he heard the knock on his door he placed the book next to him on a table, stood up and went to the door and opened it. It didn't surprise him to see who stood behind the door. It was the trio that was literally running into every problem that existed in this school. They looked all very worried but it looked like Ron was the most affected by it. Before he could even utter a sentence he was stopped by Ron who almost yelled:

"Have you seen my sister Ginny Weasely? She has red long hair and the color of the hair looks like mine." He was about to continue with his description when Ichigo stopped him with a gesture of his fingers that told him to be quiet.

"Come in first and I will tell you. It is already pretty late and you would definitively get punished for being out after bedtime." They all nodded and moved through the door. Ichigo carefully closed the door behind him and looked at the teens that were staring at him in utter shock. There on his bed was a sleeping Ginny. Ron was about to scream something at him when he stopped him again.

"I will explain to you what happened and why she is sleeping here." They were about to say something again when Ichigo stopped them by starting to talk again.

"A girl that had found a book in the girls' toilet had given it to me after being asked about it. There was something wrong with the book and so to prevent that anything happened I took it with me. It wasn't that much later that Ms. Weasely here came to me and told me that her friend told me that I had found her book that she had lost. I noticed that something was controlling her but let her in and went to the next room under the explanation that I would get her book. It was seconds after I had went to the next room that she began to search on her own. I sneaked up behind her and used a spell that freed her from the control. She fell unconscious after that but soon awakened again. I gave her something to drink that would protect her from being controlled again and told her that she should rest. I meant in her bed but after she had fallen asleep in mine I didn't want to awaken her again so I let her sleep." The trio nodded a bit shocked looking at the sleeping Ginny. They hadn't thought that such a think had happened even if they had prepared themselves for the worse.

"Can we stay here? Just for tonight?" Ichigo looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. They wouldn't leave anyway. He looked around and thought about where they were supposed to sleep. The room wasn't that big and he also didn't have any other beds. The next room where the kitchen was was too small to let anyone sleep there. Next to a kitchen was also a room that was very spacious but there laid all the material for the pupil and the paperwork for his shinigami captain position. 'No other way' he thought and was about to tell them to follow when they heard a huge explosion. Ginny awoke through that while the others all stared at the door.

"Stay here for now!" Ichigo said quickly. "I will take a look." Ichigo opened the door and went outside. He looked around the corridor. There was nothing there but there needed to be something or it hadn't been so loud for a second. He moved down the corridor, looking around but still found nothing. It was when he was about to turn and move back that he heard a scream, or better said two. One of a boy or girl, definitively human and the other was definitively not so human. It was a scream that sounded almost like many overlapped a scream from a hollow.

Ichigo moved as fast as he could toward the source of noise. When he arrived there was a boy lying on the floor before him and a hollow standing over him, looking very pissed off. It was a higher hollow since it was mumbling full sentences and had more emotions showing then hunger.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, but noticed that the voice he had used wasn't sounding angry at all. It was almost too calm to be his voice. The hollow turned and looked at him with angry eyes before an emotion seemed to flow through his eyes and changed to that of awe(?) and happiness(?). Ichigo wasn't sure about that but it almost looked like it.

"Are you the shinigami that is supposed to speak for us?" The hollow said in an almost satisfied way. Ichigo only nodded, not trusting his voice to come out right away.

"I am honored to be able to meet you. I had wanted to ask you a question but now that I see you it is not needed anymore." Now Ichigo was curious. What question would that be?

"Can you tell me what you wanted to ask me?" Ichigo asked not caring that he was talking with a hollow on an almost friendly basis.

"To be real, I was unhappy when I heard that a shinigami was assigned to help us with our problems. I wanted to ask you how you can help us with them when you are one yourself but the second I saw you it wasn't needed anymore. One, you as a mix between hollow and shinigami and so won't judge any side. Second and more important you are the hollow king and with that you are obligated to hear our requests and questions and at least think about them." Ichigo had really stopped thinking about everything else like 'why had the hollow become so happy' when he heard that he was the hollow king. How did that happened?

"How did I become the hollow king and how did you know that I was the hollow king." The hollow looked surprised about the question but answered anyway.

"The hollow king is always the one that had beaten the one before him. Aizen had beaten, even thought he hadn't killed the previous king. You beat Aizen and with that you are the new one. About your second question: The hollow king has a specific aura that shows us that he is indeed the one. The aura is given to the one that has beaten the one before. You could say it wanders from one to the next. It is like a sign board in the human world on that the world hollow king stands and it is pointing at you." Ichigo listened careful. So he would be the hollow king until someone beat him. That was just great. So the last hollow he had spoken to had been so polite because he was the hollow king. He was about to move deeper into his thoughts when he noticed that the hollow was about to open a garganta.

"Wait, can you tell me why this human boy is lying on the floor unconscious?" The hollow looked at the boy with a glare and then said with distaste: "I only asked the boy if he knew where Ichigo Kurosaki was when he screamed and fainted. It made me so angry that I screamed. Why are all those humans so weak and so dumb at that? I didn't even show any interest in killing or even harming him and he just fainted." Ichigo nodded and waved after him when the hollow left.

It was seconds later that a big crowed appeared around them. Ichigo had already crouched down and tried to awaken the fainted boy without success. It was when the teachers arrived and saw the scene that they moved toward the boy and Ichigo. It was when one of them was about to ask Ichigo what happened that the boy opened his eyes and looked around.

He seemed to be searching for something with scared eyes when he noticed that it wasn't there anymore.

"What happened? It was McGonagall that was the first to ask out loud. The boy looked at her before he said:

"There was suddenly a monster that attacked me. Or more like it suddenly said something I didn't understand. The voice was so distorted and it had golden eyes with black around it instead of white. He also wore something like bones around his neck. He did look a bit like a human but he definitively wasn't. I was so scared!" The boy spoke in an almost impossible speed to understand but the teachers (expect Ichigo who knew the whole true) could make out so much:

1. There had been a monster or beast in this school that wasn't human

2. This monster had spoken something in a different language.

3. It had golden eyes with black around them

4. It hadn't attacked the student since he only fainted and had no visible injuries

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that the teachers gathered in Dumbledore's office to discuss the event. Ichigo kept quiet about what really happened for now and let the other teachers speculate. He wasn't about to tell them his life story after all.<p>

It was about an hour later that they were allowed to leave. Ichigo quickly moved toward his room, having just now noticed that he had totally forgotten about the trio and Ginny. It was when he arrived that he noticed that they weren't there anymore but the door to the next room was open. He quietly entered and closed the door behind him. When he went into the next room he noticed how they had all surrounded the book, that they had probably searched and found and Harry was written something into it. Ichigo moved behind them and looked over the shoulder of Harry. He had just now written: "Who are you?" and the ink had disappeared. To his surprise knew ink appeared and formed two words. A name that he didn't know but he would remember him and ask Dumbledore later.

"You shouldn't play with dangerous items!" Ichigo suddenly said making the group flinch together. They all turned around simultaneously and looked at Ichigo in shock. Ichigo moved his hand toward the book and picked it up. He opened a black space next to him and put it in. There no one could get it expect him.

The group stared at him for a second before bombarding him with questions about the scream and the other things they heard. He told them what the boy had told him and the other teachers about the monster and let it be with that.

"You should really go to bed now. You do have lessons tomorrow after all." They nodded and were about to leave when Ichigo stopped them and quickly moved them into the next room and closed the door. Seconds later they all heard a knock on the door and Ichigo opened it. It was prof. McGonagall that looked very worried.

"I was everywhere but I just couldn't find Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasely. Have you seen them?" Ichigo let out a sigh. He couldn't lie about this one. McGonagall was truly worried about them.

"They are here with me!" He said and opened the door where he had showed the teens through. She looked at him with anger and was about to lecture all of them, Ichigo for letting them stay with him and the teens for not being in bed when Ichigo stopped her and told her everything that happened. The misunderstanding was soon cleared and McGonagall sent them all to bed. After that she looked at Ichigo and said:

"You told me that you gave Ginny Weasely a drink that would protect her from being controlled. How can that be? I have never heard of any potion that can do such a thing." She looked curious and Ichigo knew that she wouldn't let it go till she knew the answer to her question. Defeated he said:

"It isn't the drink that I gave her that will protect her from being controlled. It was simple orange juice after all. It is what I put in it that will protect her.

"What would that be? She looked almost ready to explode with curiosity.

Ichigo didn't want to tell her but she wouldn't let him get any sleep till she knew and so he looked at her meeting her eyes and said:

"**My blood!** It is the drop of blood that I put into the juice that will protect her from being controlled."

* * *

><p>Sorry that I don't update so often anymore. I have pretty busy till now though school and don't even have enough time for myself, let alone to write stories anymore.<p>

Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Flashback:**_

"You told me that you gave Ginny Weasely a drink that would protect her from being controlled. How can that be? I have never heard of any potion that can do such a thing." She looked curious and Ichigo knew that she wouldn't let it go till she knew the answer to her question. Defeated he said:

"It isn't the drink that I gave her that will protect her from being controlled. It was simple orange juice after all. It is what I put in it that will protect her.

"What would that be? She looked almost ready to explode with curiosity.

Ichigo didn't want to tell her but she wouldn't let him get any sleep till she knew and so he looked at her meeting her eyes and said:

"**My blood!** It is the drop of blood that I put into the juice that will protect her from being controlled."

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean with that your blood will protect her from being controlled?" She almost looked disgusted while asking the question. The group behind him wanted to ask the same but let McGonagall take the lead.<p>

"I just put in a drop of my blood. Through the years I slowly found out that I just couldn't be controlled by anyone. Some tried to play with my mind some tried to control me but never succeeded. I ask one of my friends if he could find out why they never succeeded and he soon found out that it has something to do with my blood. You could say that it protects the mind and stops the invader. Even if it doesn't succeed in stopping the invader because he is very powerful it lets one have control over his mind and one can soon push him out with a little bit of willpower. Through my blood you notice that someone tries to control you and you are protected from losing your mind. He can attack but at the same time you can defend." They all looked surprised at him. It was Hermionie who asked the next question.

"How can you be so sure that just one drop of your blood will protect Ginny?" They all looked at him with questionable looks. In Hermionies eyes shone the curiosity and hope of a child that had just found a little box that was closed but could be opened. Ichigo just sighed.

"I and my friends tried it out one time. I gave them a drop of blood and one of them tried to control the other. He didn't succeed even thought the one that he tried to control had downed all his barriers toward that kind of thing." They all looked a bit like fishes in this situation. They had an mouth formed like an "OH" and looked at him with wide eyes.

He couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions. Normally he would have never told anyone about the abilities his blood had after only knowing them for a short while but somehow he had come to trusted them in this short time.

Ichigo had learned in the few years since becoming a captain and his experience with Aizen that you couldn't always trust everyone. He had learned to recognize a liar from his behavior and expressions. He had also learned how to recognize people that were keeping secrets from you or others. Still someone who kept secrets didn't always mean harm. Sometimes he tried to hide something because the truth could hurt others or even himself.

Ichigo knew that too well. He himself had a past that he didn't want to tell anyone even if he trusted them. It would hurt him to remember and he didn't want others to pity him. Knowing wouldn't change the past and often not the future. It would only hurt the ones with the knowledge of the past.

Ichigo came out of his musing and thoughts when he heard a shaking intake of breathe from McGonagall. She was muttering something like the words: "Impossible" and "It can't be true!" but Ichigo could see it in her eyes that she believed him. The group of Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny also seemed to have recovered. Ichigo made eye contact with the entire person in his room to get their attention before asking them:" Could you please keep it a secret from others. The last time the people found out about that fact I lost a lot of blood. I don't want to repeat that experience again." Everyone nodded expect for Hermionie who frowned. Everyone stared at her before Ichigo asked if she could keep it a secret. She didn't answer right away and when she did her scowl had become deeper.

"…but think about all the people that could benefit from your blood. No one could be controlled You-know-who anymore. There would be many more wizards on our side if it weren't for the mind control. You would be a hero. You would do a great favor for every good wizard and witch. Why…" Ichigo stopped her there by putting his finger on her mouth.

"Hermionie, I know it would be great if no one could be controlled through Voldemort anymore but I don't want to do that since I am selfish! I don't want to live the rest of my life in a hospital room where they take every last drop of my blood to give it to others or more likely experience with it. I don't want to be caged down like a rare animal or a guinea pig. And I know that would happen if anyone ever found out about it and told it someone else. Did you know that rumors can spread very fast? In no time I would be chained down, probably for the rest of my live and used as a guinea pig and even if I could escape I would be on the run for the rest of my live like a hunted animal." Ichigo looked her straight into the eyes. The others only looked at him with realization and fear of what could happen. They had never thought of such an outcome if they would have told someone else. Even Mr. McGonagall looked shocked. Hermionie only had wide eyes that looked horrified at such a thing. Ichigo smiled at her to calm her down and said:

"If you were to tell anyone you could also sign me up for slavery, but since I know that you are a kind girl who hates and fights against those kind of things." She only nodded looking like she had become mute but it wasn't like she would find the right words to calm him down right away anyway. He would be happy if he could help every single human and spiritual being that exists but he couldn't and they couldn't just tell him to forsaken his own life like that and let others torture him for something that wouldn't even help them stop the problem fully. The problems lay in humans themselves, they needed to decide if they wanted to do good of evil and no one could take that decision away from anyone. Humans could chose and that choice made many what they are today. Even Voldemort had made his own choice in becoming what he was today and many others would follow his lead in the future. The so called 'dark wizards' would never fully die, only if no wizards existed anymore or humans didn't have a choice of what they wanted to become anymore.

"Let's all go to bed" Ichigo suddenly said shocking them all. Only now did they notice that they were all very tired and so they nodded and Mrs. McGonagall brought the four children to their house before going to bed herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning came to soon in the minds of many. Ichigo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up. He was used to waling up at ungodly hours or only getting a little bit of sleep and so wasn't in such a bad mood as the ones that weren't.<p>

He went to the dining hall only to be greeted by many unhappy looking faces. He smiled at them and some tried to smile back while others were too tired to really do anything that would have to do with moving one's body. Ichigo gave them another wide smile and sat down at the teachers' table. Breakfast appeared before his eyes and he was about to take the first bit, thinking that nothing could change his good mood anymore when suddenly before everyone's eyes a garganta appeared. The small smile that had appeared on Ichigos face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and his good mood vanished as if it had never been there. He looked at the garganta in shock and hoped that the hollow that would come out of it would at least be a bit intelligent and civilized. He didn't know that his hopes had been heard but was shocked enough when they were. Out of the garganta stepped the one and only Ulquiorra. He looked around with distaste before spotting Ichigo at the teachers' table and coming straight at him ignoring all the stares he got. Ichigo just looked at him with wide eyes and an open hanging mouth.

"Korusaki-sama, please close your mouth. It does not suite a king to do such a thing. As to why I am here, I have been searching for you. I am pretty sure that no one has informed you till now but as the new king you also have duties to fulfill. First of all, you need to show your face to your people at least ones a month and show them your powers so they won't go up against you and start a rebellion or try to kill you. You also have paperwork you need to fill out that I have brought with me. It was also decided that you will have lessons with me and a few others that will teach you how you have to behave yourself as the king since you obviously have never learned it before. Here is a list of what will happen in the next few weeks. We have considered your position as a teacher here and have decided to arrange everything so that it won't come between this work and your position as the king. Please read over it carefully and do not come late to any of these terms."

Ichigo having finally closed his mouth couldn't do much more than nod. He wondered if he looked a bit like Hermionie had looked yesterday. Ulquiorra lay a briefcase before him, then seem to nod to himself looking satisfied that he had finished his mission and walked through the garganta that still stood open in the middle of the room again, closed it behind him. Ichigo looked at the so called plan in his hand. It looked like they had used every little gap in his schedule that existed and some that didn't even seem to exist and had filled it up. Ichigo didn't know if he would even over live the first week. He looked at the still closed briefcase before him, one thought crossing his mind: "More paperwork, at least the briefcase looks small so there shouldn't be too much!" How wrong he was when he had thought that. Curious as to how much paperwork was filled in the briefcase he opened it. Seconds later it looked like thousands of papers exploded out of the briefcase and shattered around the hall. They all watched wide eyes how the papers slowly like a feather fell to the floor. Then when every last paper had landed they all looked toward the teachers' table where Ichigo sat. His scowl was still on his face but looked out of place since his eyes had widened to the extreme. Then they slowly went back to their ordinary size and his scowl deepened. What surprised everyone was when Ichigo let his head fall into his open palms and everyone present in the hall could clearly hear him say:

"Great, even more paperwork!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked reading it<p>

Thank you very much for waiting so long for me to update!


End file.
